


Casual Cuddles

by TheLoneRaven909



Series: New Beginning Fluff/Side Stories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee said John could alchemize whatever he wanted to make their hive feel more like home.<br/>And John does just that.</p><p>And one day Gamzee decides to check out the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> (This is kind of an insert from New Beginning. I just felt like writing some fluffy stuff.)

You slipped in the last punchcard. There was a small flash,and a quiet whirring sound. You can feel a light smile form on your lips. Yes! You remember what Kanaya had told you.

 '"John, I Think It Would Be Best To Keep Anything From Your Past Out Of The Picture."'

You told her that it would be fine. Would it? This was your bed. Same old ghost sheets and all...would you be able to handle it? You sure didn't want to bother Gamzee by crying on him again! You sigh quietly and push your bed over to the corner of your new room. Brandished with posters and glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, this block was really starting to feel like home. Adjusting the covers, you glance up at the little plastic stars. They cast an eerie glow on your pale skin, but you only find comfort in that light. Your dad used to put stars on the ceiling for you. Now you kind of needed to see those plastic things to keep your sanity.

"Okay Gamzee. I'll see you tonight!" You gave your pal a hug before heading out the door to have a movie night with Dave and Jade.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been a few hours since John up and left you all motherfuckin' alone, and man are you bored. You'd been eatin' some motherfuckin' pie and chillin' like a bro should. But that only lasted a few motherfucking hours. Now your curiosity has gotten the best of you. You build up All the strength you got and slowly stand up. Haha fuck, you can't feel your motherfuckin' legs. Its all weird down there, and you suddenly feel all fuckin dopey, more than usual. But anyway, you saunter down the hall on your way to your respite block, when some green glow catches your eye.

What was that? You step back a few steps and peer into John's block. Seems like he really did what you said. His respite block is covered in posters from several different movies you'd seen with him. There were these motherfuckin' weird glowy things on the ceiling, and if you reached out to touch them, they felt cool to the touch. You'd forgotten to turn on the light, and fuck, that was a bad idea. Your knee thumps something hard and you eat shit, shutting your eyes to prepare for the floor. But all you get is a faceful of pillow. Whooaaaa fucckkk its so soft and fluffy.. You sit up, trying to get your bearings. What the hell did John alchemize? You've seen other humans have these. They're called "beds", you think.Either way, the fact that it's John's motherfucking bed make your insides burn. You lay like that for quite a long motherfucking time, and slowly, you fall asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You close the front door as quietly as possible. It's well past midnight, and you have no intentions on waking up Gamzee. He's probably a grump this late at night. You toe your shoes off and hang your jacket on the door hook. Just to be sure, you glance around a few corners to be sure the silly clown isn't waiting to lunge at you with a bucket on his head. That thought makes you giggle a little. Gamzee was such a good pranking partner! You make a quick stop by your bathroom and take a 10 minute shower, brush your teeth, floss, stuff like that. Then you sluggishly walk into your room. Funny, the door is open. You shrug and begin stripping down to your boxers and socks. Once out of that, you sigh and close your door. Time to sleep..finalllyyy...  
You stretch and then hop into be-  
"Holy shit!"  
Your bed is so fucking lumpy! And....moving! Wait..-  
Bright blue eyes meet hazy grey.  
".....Gamzee...?"  
He doesn't reply, but you feel him shift onto his back so that your chests are flushed. You feel a cool hand running over your shoulder blade. Gamzee is purring under you, and the vibrations from his body are doing weird things to yours.  
Your voice comes out a lot quieter this time. "Gamzee...w-what are you going in my be...." your voice dies and turns into a moan as you feel teeth gently nipping at your neck. Gamzee has pulled you down even closer, his nails lightly piercing your back. Not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to feel. You've given up trying to speak. All that comes out are squeaks and moans. Gamzee has stopped most of the biting,an your checks burn when you realize that he is kissing your neck now, at the same exact spot. That's going to leave a hickey... you weakly try to push his lips off of you. "Gamzee..I'm not..homosexual..!" Your voice cracks at the end of your sentence when Gamzee growls softly and bites your neck, harder than usual. You squeal an quickly lift yourself up out of his grasp. He looks up at you, eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly open.  
"........SoRrY jOhNbRo.....I kEeP oN fOrGeTiNg...."  
The tone of his voice keeps you from replying for a moment. "It's okay..," You whisper,then lower yourself into his open arms once more. "I'm fine with it, actually..."  
He purrs in response, rubbing your back in small circles. "AlRiGhT bRo..." You can see his lips turn up into a smile. And you smile back,snuggling into his form. Gamzee's purrs rumble through you, and his light kisses travel from your collarbone, all the way to your jawline. You listen to the sound of his heart and smile softly. 

"Goodnight, Gamzee..."

**Author's Note:**

> (I've been working on this all day, actually got this idea from a dream last night. I'll be doing one tomorrow too. Hopefully! )


End file.
